HAPPY NEW YEARS!
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: Choji's long time crush is about to find out who he loves, she secretly wants it to be her but what will happen on the fine day when everyone exposes their resolutions? Oc warning


"Sakume."  
>"Huh? Oh hey Choji, wat's up?" She turned her attention to the man with the red twirls on his cheeks.<br>"Well, I was sorta wondering if...uh...if , ummm..." He smiled sheepishly.  
>"HEY UME, CHOJI!"<br>They turned around to see MoMo standing about one hundered meters back from there possition, flaging her arms at them.  
>Sakume looked over to Choji, who was waiting for her to do somthing first. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Choji's hand as she pulled him over to her best friend.<br>"What's so imprortant you interupted Choji...he was talking..."  
>"Really it's ok." He blushed slightly.<br>"No you're just as important as whatever she is about to say."  
>Choji felt a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.<br>"Thanks sakume." Mo said in a sarcastic tone. "How nice you are...I thought me wanting to borrow a cup of sugar was important."  
>Sakume slapped Mo upside the head.<br>"Ow... thanks I wanted that more than..."  
>"Just get to your real point." Ume sighed.<br>"I was wondering if you two are going to Shika's formal new years eve party..."  
>"...And?"<br>"No and."  
>"That's it?" Sakume put her hands on her hips.<br>"Yeh, pretty much."  
>"You know I don't like wearing a dresses, besides I will be the only one there without a date."<br>"No, Hardly anyone has a date." Mo protested.  
>"I know... I wanted to see if it would work though."<br>"Nope, I've fallen for that before. Fool me once shame on you fool me twice and...umm shame on, me. Yeah shame on me."  
>Sakume sighed. Using her ultimate acting skills, Sakume lit up her face semi-believeable... and she pointed to the resturant down the street.<br>"Hey Shikamaru just went into that store looking for you."  
>"How do you know he is looking for me?" Mo asked as she raised an eyebrow.<br>Sakume put her finger on her temple and smirked.  
>"Oh right... your jutsu!" She exclaimed as she ran down and almost bursting into the building.<br>"I guess shame on you Mo." Both Coji and Sakume started to laugh. They saw MoMo come out pouting. She looked around, scanning for her friends.  
>"Uh Oh!" Sakume bit her lip.<br>Mo spotted them as Sakume grabbed Choji's hand and entertwined her fingers as she started running from her purpled hair friend.  
>"Ume get back here!" She ran after the two.<p>XXX...timeskip...XXX<p>

"I hate dresses." Sakume muttered as she looked in the mirror of Shikamaru's house. She was wearing a no sleeve opal dress that sided just above her knees and her shoes were as black as her hair which was tied in a half pony.  
>Her makeup was all in nude tones. Not alot of people were there yet. She sighed as she opened the door of the bathroom and walked into the living room.<br>She was greeted by her swirly cheeked friend.  
>"Hey Sakume, wow you look..." He trailed off as she hung her head.<br>"I know I look terrible."  
>"No...you look beautiful." He scanned her from head to toe. Her eyes met with his as she blushed.<br>The doorbell rang and the lazy ninja shuffled over to answer it.  
>Everyone, literally everyone came in. Mo rushed over to her black haired friend.<br>"Is it just me, or did everyone just come?" Sakume cocked an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah! everyone... including me right?"<br>"No Mo you're no one." Sakume meant it to be sarcasim. The uchiha's face looked as if her soul was crushed, but her expression quickly flashed to excitement with a gasp.  
>"IM SPEACIAL!" She yelled.<br>Afterward there was a silence among the group of three. They starred at each other as laughter broke out among them.

There was a ring that sounded out through the entire house. Shikamaru was tapping on his glass with a fork to get everyones attention.  
>"I would like you to all turn to Lee, who will be doing the honnors of the new years resolutions." He announced as Lee came to the front of the room.<br>"I guess we will start with Kiba."  
>"Umm. My new years resolutions is..." He was stumped on what to say. "...What the hell, theese thing arn't kept, I will, read everyday!"<br>The room waved with chuckles.  
>"Ok, hinata, your up."<br>"Umm, I will. I will perfect my jutsu. She blushed from the fright of all the stares locked on her.  
>"Ok your turn Ino." Lee gestured to the blonde.<br>"I want to save my money for enough to buy another six pairs of shoes!"  
>Everyone rolled their eyes as they knew it would be somthing shopping related.<br>"I will go next!" Naruto offered. "I will become Hokage!"  
>"You say that every year." Kiba retorted.<br>"Ok, I will work even harder than last year!" Lee exclaimed.  
>"Ok Sakume, how bout you?"<br>" I vow to keep everyone sane..."  
>"Wow lots of luck...there is always somebody who falls off your train." Tenten smirked.<br>"...especially Tenten... I think she'll be the first to fall." Sakume smirked with an evil grin as she finished.  
>The brunette glared at her.<br>"Moving on...Choji, how about your resolution?"  
>"Umm. I was going to, umm kiss the girl I've had a crush on at midnight." He blushed.<br>Everyone looked around at eachother...knowing who it was, they all knew except Sakume.  
>"How dose everyone know, even MoMo knows...who is it, why have we been friends for so long and not know this?" She looked Choji.<br>"Well ya'know..." Choji stammered.  
>"No...I don't."<br>"You'll see soon enough." Mo sang in a teasing voice.

Lee had continued with the resolutions untill they had asked everyone. Soon after it was time for the countdown.  
>"Ten...nine..." Shikamaru started.<br>Soon everyone was chanting.  
>"Eight...seven... six..." Couples linked to eachother and everybody was smiling.<br>"Five... four...three...two...one...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sakume looked at her friend waiting with jealousy in her eyes, to see who the lucky girl was. Just as there was a cheer, Choji hooked Sakume by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. He leaned back to see her reaction.  
>Sakume's eyes were opened wide as she looked puzzled.<br>"It was me." Her face was blank.  
>He nodded, still not sure if her reacton was positive or negative.<br>"It was me." She smiled. He smiled a warm smile back as he pulled her into another embrace.  
>"About time." Mo smirked. "Nobody saw this coming at all." He voice dripped with sarcasim.<br>Sakume rolled her eyes but left it as it was, being to content in Choji's arms as he was gentil hugging her still expressing his feelings of joy through his eyes and warm smile.  
>THE END!<p>

Happy new year! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
